Mind Control
by TheMentalWard
Summary: Akira wants revenge but doesn't realize it comes with having to get help from Blue Pegasus. Hibiki never thought he'd be tied down but why does his head keep getting cloudy? ***this is my first story ever so dont judge to harshly! i hope you enjoy and i promise itll get better over time***
1. Chapter 1

As i stumble through the debris i start to slowly notice that its snowing. But when i hold out my hand i catch black soot, drifting down from the sky, making it look like hell was raining down, heh you wouldnt of known the difference an hour ago.

An hour ago...when everyone was still here. Well they're still here, and i just caught some of them in my hand. Clenching my hands with their bodies slowing falling on me i fall to my knees and cry for the first time in forever. I only let three orbs of salty water fall before i catch myself and stand back up. I start to walk, not letting myself look back. I have to be strong...for them.

I walk twords the mountains just West of the lake, the lake made black from the sky. _"heh, so that will be their grave, how fitting..." _ i slowly start to think, "_Thats enough, time to look for my old friend. I wonder how Bob is, i heard he finally became a Master. I hope his guild is a strong one, i hope i dont cause them too illwill when i come to visit. Hopefully they wont find me."_

...

I scream out, falling hard on the ground. I clench my head until the pain passes. Thank God it was a short one this time. "Looks like my name wasnt a blessing afterall mom. Akira..._clear_...how wrong was she. My mind is what is killing me, not my flesh wounds or greif of my lost friends. Why couldnt my name have real meaning!?" i scream.

Ugh that scream did more damage than i thought, slowly looking through blurred vision. Half an hour later i am able to stand, thus my long journey starts again.

"_I swear, i will have revenge on those bastards, i will have revenge for my guild!_"

...

HIBIKIS POV:

"If kisses were snowflakes, i'd send you a blizzard."

"Ahhh-"

"Im no photographer but i can picture us together."

"Oh um well-"

"Please. Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?"

"GAHHHHH!"

"_Hmmm, so cute. I might leave her Eve, im kindv'e tired of the bookworms. That girl over there might be worth something though."_ I dabbled as i looked around our wonderful guild but soon stopped when Master Bob motioned us all over. I had to drag Eve and Ren off of the poor girl who just wanted to finish her The Kingdom by the Sea, tsk tsk.

"Awww why'd'ja do that Hibiki?! I almost had her."

"Yeah Hibiki! Whats the big idea?! Oh M-master, didnt see you there..." They both scratch their heads while looking downcast. Bob just stands there as pacient as always.

"I've come to talk to you about your next job. Its a tough one but im sure my boys can handle it," He winks, "This one is in the mountains so make sure you bring extra clothes, oh and wear sunblock, i need you all to keep your wonderful skin at full glow, oh and watch out for mega-animals, they're bigger meaner nastie-"

"Master no dissrespect but can you tell us what this mission is actually on?" Ren asks.

"Oh yes yes that old thing, it has to deal with an ice serpent, but watch out it has tenticles so i want you, Eve, to be extra...careful... " Bob suddenly stops as he finds a shocked Hibiki, "Hibiki, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_"No. No it can't be. This...these...whats happening. I don't understand, what is it_?" I can't move, I sense it but its so different, theres so many signals going off, *DANGER*HELP*DON'T*HELP*DANGER!*DANGER!*DANGER!*HELPHELPHELPHELP*.

Suddenly the doors creak open and produces a half dead figure of a young woman. All of my weird flashing alerts are going crazy on her, drawing me to her. Before i could get there though Bob already swooped down on his tiny wings and caught her, right before her head hit the ground. Immediately Bob lays her on one of the plush couches and commands that everyone give her room. Being tall has its perks so i easily look over one of my guildmates, sadly its a girl who faints at the sight of my handsome appearence, I sigh and step over her to see this estranged woman. Her blonde hair covers some of her face but I could still tell that shes beautiful even when dirt, soot, and blood cover most of her body. Curled in a fetal position she still shows strong atributes, showing curves and edges that shows her to be a very srong woman. Her clothes seemed very plain with simple dark pants and turtle-neck, although nicely crafted dual swords were strapped tightly to her back. This was a woman to be careful around and he didnt need his wailing alarms to tell him that, which were still going like crazy but lessened when she fell.

"Hibiki, Ren, Eve please be a dear and accompany us to the back room?" Bob says while lifting the agile woman and going in the back corner where one of the Masters private rooms was. Walking, or more like stubling with all this noise and mind hammering going on, into the dimmly lit room i see Bob lay her down on a couch next to a roaring fire, stepping back when he has finally get her comfortable.

"I've never thought i'd see her again, my my has she changed." Master says quietly.

"Master," Eve whispers, "Who is this woman?"

"That i can not tell you dearie, at least not yet. I don't have the right to say anything about her, not unless she tells me that i can. All i can say though is that she is an old friend and should not be underestemated. I have a feeling that a lot of powerful wizards are after her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors** **Note**: Hey guys! first story ever written so dont judge to harshly! oh and sorry for the short chapters ill try to make them longer and more interesting!

* * *

**Akira's POV:**

I woke up to the soft glow of a fire. My head hurt like hell but not like usual. I slowly move my eyes around the room but stop when I spot a young man staring at me. I start to panic and sit up but immediately try to calm myself but with no success. Out of habit I start to use magic but realize I cant, my exhaustion overwhelming me, so I go for one of my duel swords and get into a fighting position, kinda hard when your sitting down.

"Woah, hold on. I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde boy says.

"Where am I?" I ask and hope he doesn't hear my voice shake. Doubt it. I get ready to strike but stop when I see a bald man float into view. I put my weapon down, relieved that I finally made it. My eyes start to tear up, all these stupid emotions are messing with my head. "Bob," I breath as he envelopes me in a hug, "I need to talk to you."

"Boys, if you will?" Bob asked.

**Hibiki's POV:**

We file out of the room and plop down on a couch just outside the room.

"I wonder who she is." Eve said with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"She's like a moon goddess sent from the stars. Her eyes were like orbs of pure moonlight." Ren said wistfully.

"You didn't even see her eyes!"

"I'm just glad Ichiya is away on a solo mission. He'd be all over her by now"

"Yeah now we get her all to ourselves. We just have to make sure Hibiki doesn't hog her. Hibiki? You alright man?"

I barely even noticed them. The wailing alarms finally calmed down once the woman woke but I still couldn't stop my mind from racing. I was thoroughly confused at why this was happening. Not even Karen made me feel this way. No, I cant think of her right now. Even years after her death I still couldn't bring myself to think of her. I don't even know this person yet I feel this strong connection. Wow even that was too cheesy for me. It's bothering me about why I feel this way. It was like my brain was clouded and muddled but cushioned like a cloud, almost to a point where I didn't mind. Still I wanted to know, and the only way I could know was if I talked to her. Even when she pointed her sword I had no fear, she looked fierce but I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, she was scared. For a moment I felt scared too, I wanted to be scared with her. I-

"HIBIKI! Whats wrong with you?!" Ren asked while shaking me to death.

"What?" I snap, more than a little annoyed.

"Whats wrong with you? You were spacing out." Eve asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I wave them off just as the door creaks open. Taking the invitation we let ourselves in and sit on the plush couch adjacent from the one being occupied by the blonde woman.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce to you Ms. Akira who has decided to stay with us for a little while. I am assigning you all to watch over her and be her bodyguards and companions. I'm terribly sorry but your previous mission is canceled." Master said in his rough girly voice.

Immediately Eve and Ren were over her and cooing her with complements. I was wondering why I wasn't over there doing the same but then thought different as they both cried out as shots of electricity sprang from their heads. I turned my head to the blonde and saw her about to pass out again.

"Ah yes your powers have grown my dear. By the way boys Ms. Akira here has the power of electricity and mind control so be careful."

* * *

**Authors**** Note**: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
